


Lil' Avengers on the Block

by RutLanceCF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Friendship, Frigga - Freeform, Gen, Howard Stark - Freeform, Humor, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Odin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Una noticia corría de boca en boca, tanto de niños como de adultos, y ver varios camiones de mudanza pasar sólo confirmó los rumores.





	1. Capítulo Piloto: Who comes to the neighborhood?

**Author's Note:**

> **_Avengers, Marvel, Pop Tarts,_** personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen ni a mi hermana DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganaos dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Decidimos darnos un respiro de los fanfics de Hetalia, y pues, como necesitamos un poco de humor en nuestras vidas para seguir adelante, optamos por _"explotar"_ el universo de Marvel y reírnos con una cucharada de medicina compuesta de comedia y tragedia.
> 
> Antes de que otra cosa pase, y se nos olvide, éste es un AU humano donde la mayoría de los personajes son niños, algunos apenas rozando los 12 años. También cabe recalcar que nos estamos basando en lo más mínimo que sabemos de los personajes, no estamos muy apegadas al mundo de Marvel. Por lo tanto muchos de los personajes aquí serán muy OoC, y lamentamos si alguno se decepciona, pero qué se le puede hacer.
> 
> Sin más ni más, mi hermana y yo les deseamos que disfruten la lectura, esperemos, y que pasen un buen día. n.n
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo píloto. ;3

Una noticia corría de boca en boca, tanto de niños como de adultos, y ver varios camiones de mudanza pasar sólo confirmó los rumores.

-¿Ya supieron? Compraron la casota de los locos.

Steve Rogers no quería formar parte del comunicativo grupo, pero aparte de que todos los interesados eran sus amigos, su mamá también había comentado muchas cosas al respecto.

-Clint, que los antiguos dueños de esa casa tuvieran un hijo que necesita un doctor especial, no significa que todos hayan estado locos.

-¡Pero si estaban locos! ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando enterraron a un marranote, y cuando lo desenterraron, ya estaba asado?

-El tío Ben dijo que así cocinan esas personas.

Todos los niños voltearon a ver a Peter Parker quien, de alguna manera, había alcanzado los peldaños de la escalera de su _"heroico club"_.

-Vete de aquí, Peter. -Lo regañó Tony Stark.- Eres muy pequeño para jugar con los niños grandes.

-¡Pero quiero jugar con ustedes! -Exclamó el pequeño, que no pensaba irse en ningún momento. -El tío Ben me dio permiso.

Tras un momento de silencio, Clint Barton se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura y se lo llevó.

-Vete a tu casa, Pete. -Le dijo una vez que sus pies tocaran el suelo. -Aquí sólo pueden jugar niños grandes.

-¡No! ¡No! -Chilló Peter. -Sólo quiero jugar, voy a ser bueno.

-Largo.

Una vez que el chiquillo se perdiera de su vista, Clint volvió a subir al árbol. No sin antes golpearse la cabeza con las tablas que estaban sueltas.

-¡Ouch! -Se frotó vigorosamente la cabeza, y se dirigió a los otros dos. -Un día de estos tenemos que terminar nuestro club.

-¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó contento Steve. -Yo traje una ventana.

De una bolsa negra sacó algo más parecido a una cometa, hecha de plástico transparente y algunas varitas delgadas, que a una ventana en sí. Clint y Tony se le quedaron viendo por un instante, y retomaron la conversación anterior.

-¿Qué tan locos crees que sean estos vecinos nuevos?

-Habría que esperar para averiguarlo, pero no tanto para evitar una sorpresa.

-Mi tía May dice que no debemos hablar mal de las personas. -Interrumpió Peter la conversación entre los otros dos niños.

-Peter, dile a tu tía May... -Comenzó Tony a regañarlo, pero se detuvo al verlo de nueva cuenta. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí otra vez?

-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

-No, Steve. -Le ordenó al rubio de ojos azules. -Llévatelo.

-Quizás si lo dejamos quedarse un ratito, puede que se canse o se aburra, y así se regrese solo a su casa. -Sugirió Steve.

-No, no quiero repetir lo que sucedió el año pasado. -Tony se tocó el puente de la nariz. -Sólo llévalo a su casa.

-¡Pero quiero jugar! -Exclamó el pequeño. -Voy a portarme bien.

Enternecido por las súplicas del más chico de los presentes, Steve puso una mano en su hombro, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sé que eres un buen niño, Peter, pero la casa del árbol no está terminada y podrías lastimarte.

\- Pero...

-Mira. Tony, Clint y yo nos ocuparemos de acabar la casa del árbol lo más pronto posible, para que puedas venir a jugar con nosotros luego. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ni en tus sueños, Steve. -Dijo refunfuñando Tony.

-Tony. -Le dirigió una leve mirada reprobatoria, y luego le sonrió a Parker. -Es sólo que no queremos que te lastimes, para que no se preocupen tus tíos, ¿entiendes?

Al verlo asentir en silencio, el rubio procedió a ayudarle a bajar del árbol.

-¡Bien! Vamos entonces a tu casa, estoy seguro de que tu tía debe estar buscándote.

-¡Sí!

Después de unos momentos, en lo que esperan el regreso de Rogers, Tony se percató de que Bruce Banner se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Chicos...! ¡Chicos! -El pequeño de lentes hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento.- ¿Ya...? ¿Supieron?

-¿Lo de los nuevos vecinos? Si, tratamos de averiguar qué tan locos están. -Le dijo Tony mirando hacia abajo.

-Pues deben estar realmente locos, por que compraron la casa de la muerte. -Al ver la expresión de Barton y Stark, Bruce agregó.- ¿No supieron? La vecina y la mamá de Natasha dijeron que un loco fue a esa casa, y mató a alguien en el sótano, y que los chillidos se escucharon en todas partes, y que fue muy feo.

No hacía falta decir nada, con una simple mirada bastaba para saber que era lo qué pensaban al respecto. Muchos rumores de distintas clases se decían no sólo de la casa, sino también de sus anteriores dueños. E incluso, existían ocasiones en que más tardaba una familia en instalarse, que en irse desde el primer día. Nadie se explicaba el porqué, pero lo cierto era que no hacían preguntas al respecto, en especial porqué no había quién las contestara.

-¿Y si son una banda de robachicos? Esa casa es el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

-No, a lo mejor son locos como los de la tele, que les inyectan popotes a la gente en la cabeza y les chupan el cerebro para sacárselo, y ponerles robots extraterrestres chiquititos para que los controlen.-

Tanto Clint como Tony se le quedaron viendo a Banner.

-¿Qué? Podría pasar algún día.

-Es más probable que sean unos locos abusones, como los chicos que usan casco.

-¿Cuál de todos? -Preguntó Tony. -No todos los abusivos usan cascos. No a todos les gusta el deporte.

-Chicos.- Todos a ver a Steve, que recién regresaba y se notaba un poco agitado. -Lamento haberme tardado, mi mamá me envió a un mandado antes de regresar. -Al notar al otro niño, lo saludó. -Hola Bruce.

-Hola, Steve. -Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos un poco. -¿Ya sabes que unos locos compraron la casa de la muerte?

Aún cuando trató de disimularlo, no logró evitar un gesto de desaprobación. ¿Porqué todos insistían en llamar locos a cada familia que ocupaba esa casa? No era como si los conocieran de lleno.

-Sí, de eso han estado hablando todos desde que llegaron los camiones de mudanza. Pero yo no creo que sean locos, ni siquiera los conocemos, y tampoco sabemos si irán como los todos demás que han vivido ahí.

-Steve, eres un niño ingenuo. -Comentó Tony moviendo negativamente la cabeza. -Sólo un loco viviría en ésa casa.

-Y peor que un loco, una familia de locos. -Secundó Barton.

El rubio iba a protestar, cuando una corriente de aire sopló y se llevó con ella la ventana que había hecho, cayendo en el techo de la casa de los Stark's.

-¡Mi ventana!

-¡Oh, rayos! -Se quejó Tony. -Gracias, Rogers. Ahora mi papá va a creer que estoy aventando cosas al techo.

-No es mi culpa que haya volado con el viento. -Se defendió.

-Yo pensé que era una cometa. -Dijo Bruce mirando atentamente el techo. -Por cierto, ¿cuando piensan acabar el club? Sería bueno tenerlo terminado antes de que lleguen los locos.

-¿Hablas de que sea un refugio contra locos? -Preguntó Clint. -No sería una mala idea.

-Sin embargo hay que recordar que con lo que apenas llevamos construido sólo puede aguantar el peso de tres de nosotros.

-Uno, si se trata de Fred.

-¿Cuál de sus dos piernas? -Y se echaron a reír después de chocar las palmas.

-Y luego se quejan del porqué les va mal. -Murmuró para sí Steve en lo que subía a la casa del árbol incompleta. -Creo que debería hacer otra ventana más resistente.

-Mejor olvídate de las ventanas, y consigue más tablas y clavos. -Stark empezó a cargar una de las tablas sueltas. -Hay que reforzar el piso, sino nos vamos a caer los tres.

-De acuerdo.

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo más, Banner habló, sonando un poco confundido.

-Oigan, si ustedes dicen que por el momento la casa del árbol sólo puede soportar el peso de tres de nosotros. -Ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose los brazos. -¿Qué hace Peter con ustedes allá arriba?

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, al igual que la boca, cortesía a las palabras de Bruce, los tres chiquillos voltearon a ver al pequeño Peter, que se encontraba muy entretenido golpeando una de las tablas del suelo con un martillo de juguete.

- _¿¡Pero qué...!?_ ¡Peter Parker! -Gritó molesto Stark y se encaminó a él, tomándolo del brazo para alzarlo del suelo. -¿Qué no te habías ido a tu casa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tomando el juguete entre sus manitas, Peter levantó su mirada, fijándola en los otros tres.

-Quiero jugar, mi tío me dio permiso. -Respondió, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. -¿Sí?

Antes de que Tony o Clint dijeran algo que hiciera llorar al más pequeño de los presentes, Steve se adelantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Peter, sabemos que quieres jugar con nosotros, pero en este momento no estamos jugando. ¿Sabes? -Trató de explicarle de una manera fácil para que los comprendiera sin hacerlo sentir excluido. -Tratamos de terminar la casa del árbol para que no se rompa y pase lo mismo que el año pasado, cuando Hank se cayó y se lastimó el brazo. No queremos que eso te pase a ti también, ¿entiendes?

-Sí. -Asintió con la cabeza en lo que se secaba un par de lágrimas con uno de sus puños.

-Bien, ahora te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa y me quedaré jugando un rato contigo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Steve! No puedes hacer eso, tienes qué... -Se quejó Tony, viendo como una sonrisa se ensanchaba en el rostro de Peter.

-Cállate, Stark. - Se volvió a verlo, enviándole una mirada que lo hizo fruncir el ceño sin poder rebatirlo. Luego de un instante, le sonrió de nueva cuenta a Parker. -Ven, vayamos a tu casa.

-¡Sí! -Exclamó contento y le tomó de la mano.

En lo que ambos bajaban de la casa del árbol, Barton y Stark no se decidían si esperar a que Steve regresara, o pedirle a Bruce que les diera una mano. Cosa que no pudieron hacer a causa de un grito.

- ** _¡CLINT!_** -La voz de una mujer, que se oía familiar y molesta, hizo sudar frío al mencionado. - ** _¿DONDE ESTÁS?_**

-No puede ser. -Se palmeó la frente y contestó. -Estoy jugando con mis amigos, mamá.

- ** _¿YA HICISTE LA TAREA?_** -Volvió a escucharse la voz de la Señora Barton. - _ **ESPERO QUE YA LA HAYAS TERMINADO, O TENDRÁS MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, JOVENCITO.**_

- ** _YA VOY, YA VOY._** \- Soltando un leve gruñido, tomó su martillo y bajó por las escaleras. -Lo siento, Tony. -Se disculpó.

-Ah, no te preocupes. -Agitó una mano en el aire, para restarle importancia. -Mañana continuamos, no hay prisa.

-Bien, nos vemos. -Se despidió, y saltó al suelo a una distancia corta de ella. -Nos vemos, Bruce. Steve.

-Hasta mañana. -Se despidieron los otros, observándolo irse a su casa.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, Tony. -Le dijo Bruce, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde vas?

-Con Steve y Peter. -Respondió. -Peter vive cerca de mi casa, y creo que si no regreso en este instante, me voy a meter en problemas al igual que Clint.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! -Se quejó. -¡No es justo! ¿Me van a dejar solo haciendo esto?

-Hasta mañana, Tony. -Se despidió Steve y los tres se encaminaron a sus casas, ignorándolo.

-¡Sí, vayánse! -Dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, y una de las tablas se cayó, haciendo que se le trabara el pie. -¡Hey! ¡Me atoré! ¿Hola? ¡Ayúdenme!

Trató de zafar su pie del agujero, intentando no lastimarse y maldiciendo a sus amigos. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

- ** _¡ANTHONY STARK!_** -Se sobresaltó al oír rugir a su papá.

-No ahora. -Se cubrió el rostro con una mano. -¿Qué?

- ** _¡VEN Y SACA LA BASURA EN ESTE INSTANTE!_** -Lo amenazó. - ** _¡Y NO ME HAGAS IR POR TI!_**

-¡Maldición! -Se golpeó la frente con un puño y siguió jalando su pie para sacarlo del hoyo en las tablas. - ** _¡VOY!_**

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de horas más tarde, Steve Rogers se encontraba en su habitación, listo para irse a dormir. Se había puesto su pijama, y revisó sus cuadernos y libros que usaría el día siguiente en la escuela, cerciorándose de que no le faltara algo. Se subió a la cama, leyendo un cómic que le prestara Bucky, en lo que se rendía al sueño. Tras bostezar un par de veces, acomodó la revista en la cómoda y apagó las luces, reacomodándose de nueva cuenta.

\- Hmm, no creo... que sean... locos. - Sintió los ojos demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos. -Mañana... -Bostezó por última vez, y se quedó dormido.

No tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba.

**_Continuará._ **

* * *

__

__

En el próximo capítulo...

_- **¡MIRA AL FRENTE! ¡MIRA AL FRENTE!**_


	2. Aquí llegan los Odinson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rechinido de llantas, el sonido de algo o alguien cayendo al suelo, una lluvia de floridas expresiones y Odin recuperando el control del auto pasaron en cuestión de segundos, mismo tiempo que el pequeño de ojos verdes sostuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? :D Esperemos que bien, o de perdido, mejor que a nosotras. :3 Antes que nada queremos agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, en especial a quiénes les dieron kudos. :)
> 
> Debemos aclarar una cosa antes de que tomen sus trinches y antorchas; la razón por la que mencionamos a Batman es porque este es un AU humano, y tomando esto en consideración, nos parece razonable que exista toda la parafernalia sobre DC y Marvel, y que los personajes tengan sus preferidos como seres comunes y corrientes.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo. ;3

Frigga era una de esas mujeres que se anticipaba a las circunstancias. Debido a su diligencia, como toda buena ama de casa, había mandado decorar, sin escatimaciones, el que vendría siendo el nuevo hogar donde viviría junto a su esposo y sus tres hijos.

-¿Porqué tuvimos que mudarnos, madre? -Replicó con molestia, y brazos cruzados, retorciendo la boca acentuando su mal humor el segundo de sus hijos.

Desviando la vista de la carretera, para enfoncarla en los tres pequeños sentados en los asientos traseros, Frigga respondió con una sonrisa.

-Debido al trabajo de tu padre, Loki. Lo promovieron. -Se reacomodó un mechón de cabellos que cayeron sobre su rostro detrás de la oreja, explicando de nueva cuenta el porqué debían mudarse. -Y decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos a vivir juntos en otro estado, en vez de ser una familia separada.

El chiquillo, de tez pálida y cabello negro corto, rodó sus ojos verdes, inconforme con la respuesta dada. A diferencia de sus otros hermanos, quiénes estaban emocionados por el viaje, fijando la vista en lo que hubiera fuera de las ventanas.

-Adiós, vaquita. -El más pequeño agitaba alegre su mano, despidiéndose de todo lo que estuviera en el camino. -Adiós, caballito.

-Balder, ese era un burro. -Le corrigió con molestia Loki.

-Ah. -Balder se llevó un dedo al mentón, y sonrió de nueva cuenta, agitando otra vez su mano en señal de despedida. -Adiós, burrito.

Estaba harto, sí, esa era la palabra. Harto. Llevaban más de tres horas viajando en el vehículo, sin contar el vuelo. Sus padres parecían ignorar esas leves, pero muy poderosas ganas de abrir las puertas y aventar a sus hermanos en pleno movimiento, para luego él bajarse en el primer semáforo rojo que se les cruzara en el andar. No era que no quisiera a su familia, pero estar pegados por más de un día lo hacían desear ser parte de otra familia. Además de que su mamá había puesto el seguro para niños, por lo que su plan no podría ejecutarse a su gusto.

- _ **¡PADRE!**_ -Saltó en su asiento el mayor de los niños, casi reventando los oídos de Loki con la emoción plasmada en su voz. -¿Ya hemos llegado? ¡Ya quiero conocer la nueva casa!

-Es igual que en la que vivíamos, Thor. -Contestó irritado su hermano menor, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, intentando no verlo a la cara. -No deberías estar tan emocionado.

-¡Pero, pero, Loki! -Thor tenía cerradas sus manos en puños, casi temblando. -¿No te sientes emocionado, hermano? Una nueva casa, nueva escuela, y lo mejor... ¡Nuevos amigos! ¡Sólo piensa en las divertidas aventuras que nos esperan!

De nueva cuenta rodó los ojos, ya que era inútil hacer otra cosa en el momento. Ciertamente, no le gustaba nada la optimista forma de pensar de Thor.

-Nuestra estadía en California era perfecta, madre. -Cruzándose de brazos, Loki se hundió más en su asiento. -Preferiría que siguiéramos viviendo ahí.

-¿Porqué, Loki? -Thor se volvió a verlo al escuchar la voz de su padre. -Según recuerdo bien, no te gustaba California.

-Por qué era un lugar con una alta temperatura, padre. -Respondió. -Mas, eliminando ese factor, era soportable.

Y no mentía, ya se había acostumbrado al estado soleado. No quería vivir en otro lugar y repetir el proceso de adaptarse.

-Pues eso no será un inconveniente, hijo. -Respondió el hombre de barba grisácea. -Nueva York tiene una temperatura más agradable y muchos sitios interesantes.

-Sitios interesantes, sí, claro. -Murmuró entre dientes.

**.~o0o~.**

Tras una parada de emergencia, Thor necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia; en lo que Odín rellenaba el tanque de gasolina, Frigga llevó a los pequeños a tomar un refrigerio.

- _ **¡HELADO!**_ -Gritaba dando brincos el rubio de ojos azules, decidido a no guardar silencio hasta tener entre sus manos un enorme barquillo de nieve de un sabor inusual. -¡El poderoso Thor quiere un helado! ¡Sabor Pop Tarts!

__

__

-¡Thor, cierra la boca, zoquete! -Tomado de la mano con Balder para que no se perdiera, Loki deseaba que su mamá se diera prisa y que se fueran cuanto antes, para que su hermano mayor dejara de hacer el ridículo. -¡Todo el mundo te está escuchando! ¡Y esos sabores no existen!

-Está bien, Loki. -Frigga tomó de la mano al hiperactivo rubio y lo guió hasta la máquina de helados. -No vayas a soltar a tu hermano, no me gustaría repetir lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto.

-No, madre. -Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar cómo se habían asustado sus padres al creer, tras media hora de camino, de que el más joven de sus hijos no estaba en el automóvil con ellos, debido a que el niño de ojos verdes le había ordenado quedarse dentro de la cajuela para que cuidara de las maletas, y convencerlo de que fuera idea de Balder el hacerlo. _"¡Guardián de las maletas!"_ era lo que gritaba el pequeño cuando lo sacaron de la cajuela.- ¿Puedo comer una paleta de fruta?

-Lo que gustes, amor.

Se acercó al congelador en donde se encontraban las paletas de frutas, asomándose para elegir una que fuera de su agrado. Tras que obtuviera la que fuera de su agrado, y se la diera a su mamá para que la pagara, se volvió sonriente a Balder.

-Balder, ¿no deseas jugar con Thor a las escondidas en el baño, en lo que madre termina de comprar nuestros helados?

-¡Sí! -Emocionado, el pequeño se soltó de la mano de Loki, quién lo veía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, dirigiéndose a donde estuviera Thor, por lo que ya no sería responsabilidad suya.- ¡Escondidas, escondidas!

**.~o0o~.**

Ya había pasado otra hora, y Loki ya no veía que el recorrido tuviera fin.

-Hubiera sido más fácil llegar directamente a Nueva York, padre. -Se quejó de nueva cuenta el niño de cabello negro.

-Muy cierto, hijo, pero como los abuelos viven en Pennsylvania fue una buena oportunidad para ir a visitarlos. -Comentó Frigga. -Recuerda que sólo nos vemos un par de veces al año, ¿no es así, Thor?

- _ **¡ASÍ ES!**_ -Saltó en su asiento el rubio de ojos azules, haciendo que Loki se cubriera los oídos. -¡Me gusta visitar al abuelo Bor, y a la abuela Bestla!

Y si no fuera suficiente con Thor, Balder comenzó a imitar a su hermano mayor, saltando en su propio asiento, sin saber el porqué lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Buelo Bor! ¡Buela Bestla!

-Ugh. -En ocasiones, Loki se imaginaba solo en el mundo, libre de la estupidez de su hermano y el conformismo de sus padres.- A veces, quisiera ser Batman.

-¿Batman? -Loki se percató de que su padre alzó una ceja, aún cuando no lo viera.- ¿Por qué querrías ser un simple héroe sin poderes, cuando existen muchos otros y mejores, como Iron Man, el Capitán América o ese chico de las arañas?

-Porqué Batman es mejor que ellos, y no necesita poderes. Es inteligente y muy fuerte, además de ser rico.

Y Thor se agregó a la conversación, echándolo todo a perder con sólo abrir la boca.

-¡Pero Loki, Batman es huérfano!

-Precisamente. -Loki dibujó una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. -Y no faltará mucho para que yo también lo sea.

- ** _¿¡QUÉ!?_**

- _ **¡VISTA AL FRENTE! ¡VISTA AL FRENTE!**_

El rechinido de llantas, el sonido de algo o alguien cayendo al suelo, una lluvia de floridas expresiones y Odin recuperando el control del auto pasaron en cuestión de segundos, mismo tiempo que el pequeño de ojos verdes sostuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Adiós bici! -Balder se despidió de la bicicleta del pobre diablo al que casi atropellan.

**.~o0o~.**

A primera vista, era un vecindario tranquilo, al menos, antes de que comenzaran a convivir con el resto de los habitantes, ignorantes de la llegada de la familia Odinson.

-¡SÍ! -Thor corrió apenas abriera la puerta del carro, listo para recorrer toda la casa. -¡Nuestro nuevo hogar!

-Así es, Thor. -Con una sonrisa cansada, Odin puso una mano en el hombro del rubio de ojos azules. -Nuestro nuevo hogar.

-Vamos. -Con esa palabra, todos siguieron a Frigga al interior, que estaba decorado con buen gusto y estilo.

La rubia mujer sonreía al ver cómo su familia recorría con la mirada la casa que había elegido para ellos, algunos con la boca abierta y otros con un brillo de aceptación en sus ojos. Pero también podía notar en sus rostros el cansancio, el fastidio, y por encima de todo, el hambre. Y lo experimentaba al igual en carne propia, por lo que una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a cenar esta noche fuera? -Sugirió, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. -El viaje ha sido largo, y todos estamos agotados.

-Esposa. -Odin se paró a un lado de ella. -¿Conoces acaso algún buen lugar para ello?

-Cuando vine aquí por primera vez, visité un restaurante de comida italiana, esposo. Era un lugar decente y la comida era deleitable.

-Confío en tu buen gusto, Frigga. -Sonrió y se dirigió a los niños. -Hijos míos, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene el deseo, y la voluntad, para comer una buena pizza?

La sola mención de la comida hizo maravillas en los pequeños.

-¡Pizza! -Gritaron al unísono, con renovadas fuerzas. -¡Pizza!

-Entonces, vayan a lavarse las manos. -Les ordenó su madre. -En el piso superior hay un baño, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Emocionados, los chiquillos corrieron escaleras arriba para limpiarse y estar presentables, bien valía la pena el sacrificio por unas deliciosas rebanadas de pizza.

-Thor, Loki, ayuden a Balder para que se lave las manos.

-¡De acuerdo, madre! -Gritó uno de ellos, casi confundiéndose con el sonido de sus pequeñas pisadas recorriendo el pasillo, arrancando una sonrisa en el rostro materno.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Frigga y Odín voltearon a verse desconcertados. No esperaban a nadie esa tarde, y los niños irían a la escuela hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que no había motivo alguno de que alguien los visitara. Frigga se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió. Ahí, una mujer, vestida de forma sencilla, de cabello rubio y ojos azules esperaba con un pay de manzana entre manos.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. -Vecinos.

_**Continuará.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno. Nos tardamos en actualizar, pero ya cumplimos. Gracias por leer, y pues, esperemos que no nos tardemos tanto con el siguiente. Sólo el tiempo dirá. ¡Nos vemos! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> _De antemano, muchas gracias por leer, y pues intentaremos actualizar una vez al mes, mas no les prometemos nada, ya que siempre suele suceder algo que no nos lo permite. Por lo pronto, ya veremos quién o quiénes serán los nuevos habitantes de la casa. ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


End file.
